Decipit frons Prima Multos
by Jessenia
Summary: Yaoi. OmiKen. TBC. Omi is acting strangely, and his mysterious disappearance sends the team frantically searching for clues in a mission that seems impossible to complete.
1. Dark Whispers

====================================

Decipit frons Prima Multos 

The First Appearance Deceives Many   
Jessenia  
====================================  
  


You don't know, do you? 

You don't remember that searing pain that races through you every time you try...every time. You try to pretend that the world spins on its axis, but really its rolling down a hill. You've forgotten what you promised you would always remember.

And it was so easy. 

All it took was a split second. The unconscious decision that it was enough. The realization that anymore would kill you. And thus, you annihilated your past. 

Well, I know something that you refuse to believe. I am not truly forgotten. I have not been destroyed. That's why you keep sneaking off and scowling at the sunset. Because you feel me in you. Strong. Because I was always strong. We were. Together. And all I need is patience, to play my cards with careful determination, and you'll let me out. I know you will. 

Because you aren't half as strong without me. And in the game you play, strength matters. 

It is funny. 

I watch you, though you would never know it. Your reflection in the mirror, and I see what you do not. I see the effects of time on you. The effects on your being separated from me. You want to find me again, don't you? You don't know what it is you're looking for, but it is me, isn't it? 

Why do you fear me, and yet cherish me?

If you locked the door years ago, why keep the key?

Oh yes. You did keep the key. Kept it right close to your heart, where you knew I would never go to find it, but where you would always know to look. 

Ch', hopeless romantic. That's what you've become. A boneless, spineless, slithering mess of a man. Without me, you're more than lost, and less than nothing. 

That's why I watch you. That's why I always watch. Because you are stronger than this. 

I am stronger than this. 

We are stronger than this. And I don't need to prove it to you, because I know that you know...  
  


______________________________________

TBC

------------------------------------

Jessenia: Please send me reviews. I really, desperately need them and I SO appreciate them. I'd like to thank the people who have responded so far, there's about seven, and they KICK ASS!! I would just like to mention that excessive reviews make me write faster. It's a FACT. Thank-you. ^_-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

standard disclaimers apply.


	2. The Boy Has a Tone

================================

Decipit frons Prima Multos 

The First Appearance Deceives Many  
Jessenia  
================================  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi raced through the door and skittered behind the counter, not stopping as he called out a hello. "Sorry I'm late! I'll be changed in a minute! Gomen ne!" He disappeared down the stairs of the backroom leaving Yohji, Aya and Ken to blink at each other. It was just a usual day. No matter when he arrived, Omi always apologized for being late. Aya found it amusing since they had never really agreed when he should be back, just a rough estimate of when to expect him home from school each day. And even then, Omi was usually earlier than that estimated time. 

Yohji chuckled and fluffed an arrangement of roses. "We better get ready for the onslaught of-" As he spoke the masses of screaming girls could be heard coming down the street, and before he could finish, the first bunch had already stuck their heads through the door.

"Ahhh. No Omi today." One pouted, and she was about to turn when Omi popped out, tying his apron hurriedly behind his back and smiling. "Omi-kun!!" Ken winced inwardly, happy that his bunch of fangirls had the decency to be quiet.

"KEN-KUN!!"

"LOOK THERE HE IS!!" /shi ne/ he thought, inwardly. /they're usually so good./ 

--------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, the crowds began to clear. Ken was arranging a bouquet for a loyal customer's wedding. The bride's mother had been in, naming all sorts of flowers and listing all sorts of specifications. As Ken picked another flower to place in the arrangement he noticed that Omi's movements had grown stiff and quick. He took note of this and began to glance at the clock, counting down till the moment when they could close, and he could talk to the boy about it. Yohji smirked and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Do you have a hot date tonight? Ne, Ken?" He was joking. Yohji always joked like that and everyone had come to accept it, but this time Omi slammed down a pot of gladiolas and scowled at him.

"So what if he does, Yohji? What does it matter? You need to learn to leave people alone!" Yohji stepped back, a look of complete shock on his face. Aya cooly stepped forward and shut the shop door, locking and flicking the sign over before he turned. Ken just stared. He had never heard Omi speak like that to any of them. Sure he came-down on their targets, but never had Omi used that tone of voice with one of the team. 

"Is there something wrong, Omi?" Aya's calm voice broke the heavy silence and Omi glared at the red-head. For a moment, Ken thought they would come to blows, but then Omi's eyes seemed to clear, and he raised a hand to his head. He took a step back, then dropped his hand and raced down to the back-room where their hideout was. The door slammed behind him. 

Ken took a deep breath, trying to replay Omi's actions since his return from school. /Maybe he had a bad day?/ But Omi had seemed to be his usual self when he got in. Yohji continued to stare at the spot where the youngest member of Weiss had stood, then he turned to Aya beseechingly.

"I was only joking." Aya shrugged, but his eyes stayed on the door that had slammed behind the young boy. When he finally opened his mouth to say something, there was a light tap on the door. Ken sighed, those girls never really did leave them alone.

"We're closed." Aya snapped. Not even turning around. The tap sounded again, and this time, Aya turned to glare at the insistent customer, only to be confronted by flaming red hair and green eyes. Manx. They had a mission.

_______________________________________

Throughout the briefing, Ken kept glancing over at Omi who sat, not in his usual place on the sofa, but on a chair he had pulled over. He had distanced himself slightly from the group. Ken was worried. 

The mission was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, only because they had fought men that had morphed into monsters. There was an agency that was kidnapping children, and selling them on the black-market to curious scientists and eager millionaires interested in a new type of fun, or a different kind of servant. Two brothers, Matoki and Matsuo, had begun the business. They were the targets. The theory was that if they fell, the business would crumble. 

"The problem is that we do not know where they are operating. These two work on the Q.T. and are rarely seen together. There is a place somewhere around here where they keep the children before shipping them out of the country, but so far no one has established where that is." Manx pulled out the brief and looked at them a moment. "You're all in, right?" When they each nodded, she handed out the brief. 

"Are there any specifications on where it is to be done?" Manx raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the eager assassin. Omi sat, holding the brief loosely in his hands, looking at her with dark eyes. 

"Have we ever limited you? But we're not asking you to be creative. We're asking you to hunt them." Omi scowled as he nodded then he got up, and with an empty glance, left. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. It seemed to be addressed to Omi himself, because she stared at the spot that he had occupied, and she spoke in a quiet, defeated voice. Ken was surprised by her reaction. Omi's strange behaviour was throwing them all off.

"No, Manx. It must have been a bad day." Said Yohji. Manx startled a little bit at the sound of his voice, then she smiled.

"Keep am eye on him. I want a full brief when you get back." By the way she emphasized full, she meant more than just the usual particulars. She wanted to know what was happening.

_____________________________________________

TBC

------------------

Jessenia: So, this is my first fic of Weiss. I'm sorry it's a little crappy, but I really do love Comments so please either review, or you can email me at little_shaman29@yahoo.ca . And I don't care HOW long your review is, so long as you're not flaming me, I'm happy just to hear from people.  


UPDATE 08/19/03: Hello. Sorry this fic is taking so long. I just thought that I should let people know that I AM working on it and that I have a clear idea of where I'm going. It's taking me so long because it's been a VERY hectic year, and I have recently been refurbishing my computer and that has taken longer than expected. I would like to thank-you for your patience, and I promise the new chapter should be out soon. OH! If there is anything you want to see happen in this fic-- or not see happen, let me know! I love feedback, and if I'm gonna make any changes, it's gotta happen soon... Thanks all!!  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
